trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanna Play a Game?/Transcript
OPENING SCENE HALLOWEEN, 1995 At Bellwood High School, there is a Halloween party happening when Chris and Dana sneak away and kiss under a tree when Dana stops. CHRIS: What’s wrong? DANA: I heard something... Over there. CHRIS: Probably a perv. DANA: Chris, I don’t feel comfortable. CHRIS: Hey!... Get out of here! Chris walks over to the bushes and sees nothing. CHRIS: There’s no one. Dana sighs in relief when suddenly the Red Devil appears behind her and stabs through her chest with a machete. CHRIS: (screams) Chris runs over to confront the Red Devil who slices Chris’ head straight off which rolls on to the ground. The Red Devil then makes his way towards the high school. (INTRO) SCENE 1 In the school assembly, Veronica is giving a speech. VERONICA: I know we are all in mourning ever since the murders have hit Bellwood, and if any of you have information please come to myself or Sheriff Hudson. And in other news... Rachel Gray, our junior class president is here to say something... Rachel gets up on the stage and takes off her sunglasses. PRADA: (whispers) Drama Queen. RACHEL: Good morning everyone, it saddens me with the recent deaths that have rocked our school and community... But I believe we have the school spirit to pull through this chaos... So, to help us all grief and move on... I propose we have a memorial service, tonight at nine in town square. I hope you all could make it! The scene transitions to outside the assembly, where the HBICs talk about Rachel. PRADA: Ugh... Rachel Gray... If there’s anyone more deserving of a slaying, it’s her. AMBER: Totally! CAITLIN: Wait... Why do we hate Rachel Gray? PRADA: Because... You dumb cow... She thinks she’s better than me because her dad is richer than mine. AMBER: And she totally made out with Chuck. Rachel walks over to the HBICs. RACHEL: Hey girls. PRADA: What do you want? RACHEL: Well... I was hoping you three would make it to the memorial service. PRADA: Oh... We will be there. RACHEL: Great!... See you at nine. Rachel exits. PRADA: God, she’s such a manipulative bitch. Prada storms away as Amber and Caitlin look at each other. SCENE 2 In the library, Olivia and Ridley are talking. RIDLEY: Did you hear what happened to Jason? OLIVIA: How could you not?... It’s everywhere. RIDLEY: Are you going to the memorial? OLIVIA: Yeah... Do you want to go together? RIDLEY: Sure. Amber approaches them. AMBER: Hey Ridley... Can we talk? RIDLEY: Sure. OLIVIA: I’ll just go over there. Olivia exits. RIDLEY: So... Amber, what do you want? AMBER: A math tutor... You’re like really smart and I need your help if I’m going pass my classes. RIDLEY: How can you be behind? We’re literally in October. AMBER: I play a lot of Kim Kardashian: Hollywood. Meanwhile, as Olivia looks at books in the library, she is stopped by Liam. OLIVIA: Oh my God... You scared me! LIAM: Really?... You seem tough. OLIVIA: (laughs) So, what would you like? LIAM: A date... To the memorial. OLIVIA: Oh... I would but I’m already going with Ridley. LIAM: Don’t sweat it... Maybe another time... Preferably with a less grim setting. See you! Liam exits. OLIVIA: Bye! Back at Ridley and Amber... RIDLEY: Okay... Come at my place after school. AMBER: Okay... Sure. Amber exits and Olivia walks back over. OLIVIA: What did she want? RIDLEY: Oh, she just needed a tutor. OLIVIA: So, you can’t come to the memorial with me? RIDLEY: Sorry... OLIVIA: No, it’s okay... I guess I can ask someone else to come with me. It’s revealed that Dylan is overhearing the conversation as he stands on the other side of a bookcase. SCENE 3 As Bradley walks to class, Mr. Smith stops her. MR. SMITH: Bradley, can you come here please? BRADLEY: What is it? I have to go to Ms. Crabgrass’ algebra class before she reports me to my mom... Again. MR. SMITH: You’re stunt in class yesterday wasn’t cool. BRADLEY: Did you not like the picture? MR. SMITH: I get that your hurting over your best friend, and I want to be there for you... But risking what we have together isn’t the way to go. If anyone found out about us, I could get arrested and fired. BRADLEY: Okay, I’m sorry... I have to go- MR. SMITH: Wait!... I have something for you. Mr. Smith hands over Bradley and an envelope with keys inside. BRADLEY: What is this? MR. SMITH: Those are the keys to my house... Come over to my place tonight. BRADLEY: Well... Your place does sound better than the janitor’s closet... But I have to go to the memorial service tonight with my mom. MR. SMITH: Is there any way you can skip it? BRADLEY: Hmm... I’ll try. MR. SMITH: Great! SCENE 4 As Olivia exits the school, she runs into Liam. OLIVIA: Hey... Liam! LIAM: Hey... Changed your mind? OLIVIA: Actually, you're in luck... Ridley has other plans... LIAM: So? OLIVIA: Can you take me to the memorial? LIAM: Sure! I’ll pick you up at 8:30. Liam exits as Olivia walks home and receives an unknown ID phone call and ignores it but the person keeps ringing her until eventually, she answers. OLIVIA: Hello... Who’s this? ???: (deep breathing) OLIVIA: Okay... I’m hanging up now. Olivia hangs up when she gets a call again. OLIVIA: Who is this? ???: This is the devil speaking... OLIVIA: That isn’t funny! ???: I’m not joking... And it won’t be a joke when I kill you and your whore mother. OLIVIA: My mother? ???: This thing goes deeper... See you around, kiddo! The unknown ID hangs up and Olivia stands in the middle of the street looking every direction, confused and runs away. In Ridley’s bedroom, she sits on her bed as her mother enters her room. NORA: Ridley, your friend is here! RIDLEY: Send her in. The scene transitions to Amber and Ridley on the bed. AMBER: Thanks for this... Math is just... confusing. RIDLEY: Do you want me to be honest with you? AMBER: Sure! RIDLEY: I don’t think you need my help... You’re mostly doing the answers right without my help. AMBER: Okay... Can I be honest with you? RIDLEY: Please do. AMBER: I like you... Like like you. RIDLEY: Um... Is this a joke? AMBER: Ridley, I know your gay. RIDLEY: What? No... I’m not gay- AMBER: Ridley, Ridley, Ridley... Sweet Ridley... But you are! I know this because I literally have gaydar in my boobs. RIDLEY: Excuse me? AMBER: I get a tingle in my nipples whenever I’m around a gay. RIDLEY: Wait... Are you gay? AMBER: No... I don’t really prefer labels. Amber leans in closer towards Ridley. AMBER: I think we should kiss now. Nora walks in. NORA: Who wants cookies!? Ridley quickly moves back from Amber. RIDLEY: Thanks mom. AMBER: Yeah, thanks Mrs. Davis. NORA: Aw, your welcome girls... It’s so nice seeing you two hanging out again... You know there was a time I was worried when you started hanging out with that lesbian- RIDLEY: Mom!... Can you please go? I have to help Amber. NORA: Oh, sure. Nora exits. RIDLEY: Do you see why I’m not out? SCENE 5 Olivia is talking on the phone to Ridley while eating ice cream. OLIVIA: So, Amber tried to kiss you? RIDLEY: Yeah... But my mom walked in before anything could happen- Suddenly the house alarm goes off. OLIVIA: Oh my God! Olivia goes over and turns it off trying to use the code but fails. RIDLEY: Olivia? Olivia? What’s going on? OLIVIA: It’s the security alarm... I have to talk later! Olivia hangs up and gets a call on the house phone and runs over to answer it. OLIVIA: Hello? OPERATOR: Hello, your alarm went off. Can you please state your full name, address and password? OLIVIA: Yeah! My name is Olivia Walsh! My address is 89 Craven Street... And I don’t know the password because my mom’s at work! OPERATOR: That’s okay... We’re turning your alarm off now! The alarm turns off. OPERATOR: We’re sending a security team to your house right away. OLIVIA: Thanks. OPERATOR: No problem... OLIVIA: Do you mind staying on the line with me until the police get here? OPERATOR: Sure! Olivia walks over to the closet and takes out a baseball bat. OPERATOR: Now what are you going to do with that? OLIVIA: Huh? OPERATOR: I mean... What are you doing tonight? OLIVIA: Nothing much... I’m sure I heard you say something else. When is the police getting here? OPERATOR: Their almost there. Olivia walks over to an open window and closes it. OPERATOR: You need ask yourself... Did you just lock me in... Or out? OLIVIA: It’s you! Olivia looks around holding the bat. OLIVIA: What do you want? ???: I told you... I want you and your mom dead! OLIVIA: Then why don’t you come out and kill me. ???: It’s not your time yet and I need you to know the truth first. OLIVIA: What truth? The line cuts dead and Olivia makes a run for the door to see Dylan standing right in front of her. OLIVIA: (scream) DYLAN: (scream) Why are you screaming!? OLIVIA: What are you doing here? DYLAN: I heard the alarm and came to see if you were okay. OLIVIA: Well... As you can see, I’m fine. DYLAN: Really? Because you look scared. Olivia puts down her baseball bat. OLIVIA: Thanks anyways- DYLAN: Wait... I came to tell you something too. OLIVIA: What? DYLAN: You can’t trust Liam. OLIVIA: Why? DYLAN: Because we used to be best friends. OLIVIA: How is that possible? He’s new here. DYLAN: He used to spend his Summers here with his dad in the trailer park in the southside of town. OLIVIA: And I shouldn’t trust him because... He’s trailer trash? DYLAN: No!... Last Summer when we were supposed to have a fishing trip, he bailed on me for some girl... I thought I should let you know of the type of person he is. Dylan walks away as Olivia is left conflicted. SCENE 6 At the Summers house, Veronica is getting ready at the door. VERONICA: Now are you sure you can’t come to the service? BRADLEY: I told you I’m not feeling well. VERONICA: Well, okay... See you soon. BRADLEY: Bye. Veronica leaves and Bradley takes off her robe, revealing a dress as she leaves the house and gets into a taxi. Meanwhile, at the memorial service everyone is gathering around with candles towards the stage where Prada walks over to Chuck. PRADA: Hey... CHUCK: Hey. PRADA: I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you... And seeming, well... really irritated. But I promise I’m trying to do better. CHUCK: Do you really think you can come over here and be like “I’m changing” and we’ll get back together. PRADA: Well... Isn’t that how it works? CHUCK: No!... Not it doesn’t. I don’t want to change you Prada, I just want you to understand that the world doesn’t revolve around you. Chuck walks away and Prada storms over to the HBICs where Olivia arrives with Liam. OLIVIA: This isn’t like an actual date, is it? LIAM: I mean... What’s wrong with it? OLIVIA: A memorial for your dead classmates doesn’t exactly scream “romance” does it? LIAM: Hmm... Guess not! OLIVIA: This is going to seem weird... But were you seeing a girl when you agreed to spend time with Dylan during the Summer? LIAM: Ugh... Not this again! I swear he has it out for me! OLIVIA: Dylan? LIAM: Yes. Honestly, it’s not fair that he told you this and not me. OLIVIA: It’s probably none of my business... But who’s the girl? Liam suddenly notices Dylan and walks over to him. LIAM: Hey, asshole! Liam punches Dylan and they both start brawling as Sheriff Hudson walks over. DEREK: Hey, Hey, Hey!... Boys, stop it!... Dylan. Derek stands in between them both as two guys hold them both back. DEREK: What’s going on? DYLAN: He’s a psycho! LIAM: Well, he’s spreading lies about me! Meanwhile, Olivia is watching in horror as she gets a phone call from an unknown ID and answers. OLIVIA: What do you want? ???: Hello Olivia, wanna play a game? OLIVIA: A game? ???: It’s a special game! OLIVIA: How about I pass? ???: You wouldn’t want to when you hear the challenge... OLIVIA: Well, what is it? ???: One of your classmates will die tonight... Guess who? The caller hangs up as Olivia frantically looks around her classmates seeing Ridley, the HBICs, Chuck, Liam and Dylan before realizing... OLIVIA: Shit!... Olivia runs over to Ridley. OLIVIA: Where’s Bradley? RIDLEY: I think she’s still at home. Why? OLIVIA: I think she’s in trouble! Olivia runs over to her mom. OLIVIA: Mom! Mom!.... No time to explain... But can you drive me to Bradley’s house? NANCY: Sure!... Why? OLIVIA: No time to explain! SCENE 7 Bradley arrives into Mr. Smith’s apartment, and goes into his bedroom, putting her bag on his bed. She then notices a pair of handcuffs on the bed. BRADLEY: (giggle) Oh, Mr. Smith... The scene transitions to Bradley on the bed handcuffed as she waits patiently for Mr. Smith to return home. Back at the memorial service, Mayor Montgomery is giving a speech with Heather and Kimber by his side MAYOR MONTGOMERY: … And I believe this town can get passed this tragic and horrific event that has rocked our town if we band together and stop this evil. Me and my wife encourage anyone to speak up as that would mean a lot to as in these dire times as we also lost our daughter and anyone of your children could be next.... Meanwhile, Olivia and Nancy are in the car. NANCY: Do you mind explaining to me why- Olivia calls Bradley on her phone but she isn’t answering as she appears on the bed as she was before as the close ups of the door loom over. OLIVIA: Pick up, Bradley! NANCY: What’s going on? OLIVIA: Mom, please I’ll tell you everything later but can you please step on it. Meanwhile, Bradley is getting bored waiting and takes off her blindfold and uncuffs herself before noticing the missed calls from Olivia and calls back. BRADLEY: Olivia- OLIVIA: Bradley, you’re okay?... Where are you? BRADLEY: I’m fine... Just got stood up by a date and going home! OLIVIA: Oh, thank god- Olivia gets a text alert saying: “Have you guessed who’s next?” Olivia texts back: “Bradley?” The person texts back with a picture from the memorial service. OLIVIA: Shit... He’s at the memorial service! NANCY: What? OLIVIA: Mom, go back to the memorial service now! NANCY: Why? OLIVIA: I think the Red Devil is going to kill someone again. SCENE 8 Mr. Smith enters his apartment, as Bradley now dressed exits his room. BRADLEY: So, you’re finally home? MR. SMITH: Yeah... Sorry, I was swamped with markings. BRADLEY: You could have called or texted me you were going to be late! MR. SMITH: Sorry but I was with Miss. Ryder so I couldn’t... It’s too dangerous. BRADLEY: Well, maybe that’s it. MR. SMITH: What’s it? BRADLEY: I think we should breakup while we still can. MR. SMITH: What? Can’t we discuss this? BRADLEY: No... You said it yourself it’s too dangerous... Being handcuffed up in a bed really gives a girl time to re-think life choices. MR. SMITH: Bradley, wait. BRADLEY: I have nothing else to say to you. Bradley walks over to the door. BRADLEY: Maybe this is for the best... Goodbye David. Bradley exits. Meanwhile, at the memorial service. NANCY: Aren’t you going to explain to me what the fuck that was all about? OLIVIA: (crying) Mom, I’m sorry... I think I’m in trouble again. NANCY: Is he back? OLIVIA: No... It’s the killer. Meanwhile, on stage Veronica and Mayor Montgomery are calming down the audience. VERONICA: Now that everyone is settled... We will move on to Rachel Gray’s speech... Veronica moves over to Mayor Montgomery. VERONICA: (whispers) Where the Hell is she? She organized this stupid event. MAYOR MONTGOMERY: (whispers) I have no clue... But if she doesn’t show up, me and my family will be leaving. AMBER: (scream) Everyone turns to look at the Amber who is looking above a tree. In the tree, Rachel hangs with blood dripping around her with a board on her with the words “You Lose!” on it. Nancy and Olivia get out of the car and walk over. NANCY: Olivia, don’t look! AMBER: I think she’s dead! PRADA: (whispers) Well no shit. Olivia looks at the board. OLIVIA: Oh my God! FINAL SCENE A young woman runs into a party in the school with her hands covered in blood, and walks over to a group of friends, revealing herself to be a young Nancy. HALLOWEEN, 1995 HEATHER: What the Hell, Nance?... Did you have your period over yourself? NANCY: This isn’t my blood! The girls run out the hallway together and go into the girl’s bathroom to see their friend dying. VERONICA: Oh my God!... Amanda! NANCY: He came out of nowhere with a machete? HEATHER: Who? Suddenly the power cuts off leaving them in darkness. PATTY: Oh no!... We have to get out of here! VERONICA: Can you move, Amanda? AMANDA: I-I think so- Veronica helps Amanda up who screams in pain. AMANDA: (scream) HEATHER: Shh!... The killer could be out there. Nancy walks over to the door and opens it, revealing the Red Devil standing on the other side who throws a woman’s head into the bathroom. The girls scream and Nancy slams the door shut. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)